


【SE】Eduardo有条闲置鱼出售

by Staff_of_Mirkwood



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood





	1. Chapter 1

（26）  
Eduardo一时词穷，不想说得太直白，却转而意识到他现在居然在纠结这种莫名其妙的东西——  
Sean没事了，而且他变成人类了！他们可以在一起了！  
情绪翻涌，Eduardo只能用一阵轻笑来掩饰，转而俯下身去，用力地抱住Sean，主动地吻起他来。  
Sean本能地回应，用相触的每一寸皮肤磨蹭Eduardo的身体，在接吻之间，因为短时间内呼吸系统的改换而稍微有些气短。  
Eduardo浑身湿透，而他却感到热，发自身体内部最为隐秘的燥热，而Sean，虽然四肢有些冰凉，但脸颊却是绯红，似乎连喘息都带出一股热潮。  
Sean咬了咬嘴唇，似乎有什么难言之隐，纠纠结结地表达道：“我难受……我不知道怎么了……这里……”  
某个热烫的硬物磨蹭着Eduardo的腿根，Eduardo顿时了然Sean的“难受”是指什么。  
Eduardo的脸霎时变得比Sean还要红，可行动力却是十足，他果断地拉住Sean，“试着用你的腿撑一下，去我的卧室。”

把几乎不大会走路的Sean架到卧室要了Eduardo的半条命，连性致都浇灭了一大半。  
而被他扔在床上的重物正四仰八叉地躺着，天真而担忧地问：“我感觉好奇怪……这是正常的吗，人类都会这样吗？”  
Eduardo羞恼地一跺脚，一不做二不休，上床跪坐在Sean的两腿之间，勇敢地直视Sean腿间那个耀武扬威的凶器，直接伸手抚上。  
“Eduardo……Edu……”这下Sean连Eduardo的名字都叫不成调了，渴望而难耐的声音，既像是深陷绝望的深渊，又像是终于迎来了期盼的救赎。  
Eduardo双颊发烫，却还装得一本正经，“你指的奇怪和不舒服，是这里吗？”  
Sean连话都不大说得出了，只是点点头。  
Eduardo张开手掌抚弄两下，手法青涩，表面上却装得一副成竹在胸的样子，貌若不经意地提到，“我刚刚说‘太大了’，指得也是这里。”  
Sean蹙起眉头，“这是一件不好的事吗？”  
Eduardo完全没意料到自己的脸还能再红上一个色度，却还是维持着那派波澜不惊的样子，“不是坏事。”  
“那你刚刚那种表现……”  
Eduardo不想再从Sean嘴里听到任何这种意图无害但杀伤力绝对巨大的句子了，猛地直起身来，再弯下腰去直视Sean的眼睛，“因为你会让我……很爽的。”

Sean不觉得自己理解了这句话，也不明白为什么Eduardo探身到床头柜里面翻找，更不明白Eduardo为什么在翻找无果后低低抱怨了一声，然后下床到浴室里拿来了一个小瓶子。  
直到Eduardo赤红着脸颊，从小瓶子里挤出一团膏体，然后将手指伸进了身后那个入口。  
这个时候Sean开始明白了，并且开始暗骂自己迟钝——好歹他在海里的时候，和那些成天发明稀奇古怪play的海豚们还混得挺熟的。  
如梦方醒的Sean感到心脏剧烈地跳动着，甚至可能要蹦出胸口。  
他起身想去碰Eduardo正在动作的那只手，却被Eduardo空闲的另一只手推着肩膀压下。  
“不许动。”他的人类喘息着在他耳边说话，脸上一片绯红，暖棕色的眼睛灼灼发亮。

Eduardo对着Sean耀武扬威的性器缓缓坐下，Sean觉得自己正在缓缓升入天堂。  
为了容纳Sean，Eduardo很是费了一番力气，在目标达成之前，大腿都已经有些打软发抖。一颗汗珠从他优美的脖颈滑下，一路到了胸前，Sean伸手拂去，鬼使神差地按到了Eduardo的乳粒。  
Eduardo低低呻吟了一声，软糯而悦耳。  
Sean意识到他取悦到了自己的人类，于是更加反复地用拇指揉按那点，Eduardo由于过载的快感，支撑不住，扑在了Sean的身上。  
紧贴的姿势限制了Sean的动作，Eduardo也意识到了不对，在喘息的片刻制住了Sean的双手，夺回了主动权——某个其实他已经自始放弃了的东西。  
Eduardo报复一般地啃了一口Sean的乳头，换来了一声又痛又爽的吸气，他再一次附耳强调，“不许动，让我来。”

Eduardo骑跨在Sean身上，摆动腰肢开始动作，不一会就找到了自己敏感的一点。  
而Sean甚至比Eduardo更早沦陷，快感源源不断地传来，Eduardo的喘息，还有他迷离的表情……  
“Edu……慢一点……我觉得好奇怪……好涨……”  
Eduardo心知肚明Sean指的是什么，动作不停，随着Sean一声闷哼，Eduardo的甬道也被热液填充。  
“啊……Edu对不起……”Sean的第一反应是向Eduardo道歉，转而又像明白了什么似的自言自语，“原来人类是这样的啊……”  
Eduardo有些哭笑不得，但还没等他说些什么，Sean就头一歪睡了过去。  
“坏鱼。”Eduardo没什么诚意地低声埋怨了一句，起身去浴室做善后工作。  
Eduardo清理完毕，上了床往Sean的怀里靠，看上去已经睡熟的Sean却像有知觉一般地伸手过来，紧紧抱住他。  
“不准走……不准不要我……”Sean哼哼唧唧地低喃，也不知道是醒着，还是梦呓。  
Eduardo没有去求证，只是探头吻了一下Sean的鼻子，轻声保证道：“不会的，再也不会的。我爱你，我的胖鱼。”


	2. Chapter 2

四月份的海水对人类而言仍然有些微凉，但Eduardo却无端地感觉从体内升腾出一股热意。  
Eduardo的水性不错，可是这毕竟是在暮色四合之后的海水里，他不由自主地更加紧贴地抱住他的人鱼，而他的人鱼稳稳地托着他的腰身，让他肩膀以上都能露出水面。  
他的双腿下意识地环着人鱼的鱼尾，光滑的鳞片摩擦着他的大腿内侧，陌生而舒爽得感觉激得他有些头皮发麻。  
Eduardo开始隐约意识到体内的燥热的来源，带着些不合时宜尴尬和羞怯，借助水流的方向，稍稍拉远了自己和Sean的距离，红着脸找补道：“来啊，你不是要游泳吗？”  
人类游泳的姿势优美而流畅，但对于人鱼来说，只需要闲庭兴步的速度就可以跟上人类，于是Sean分了很多神在观察Eduardo全身的线条上。  
精致而匀称，仿佛巧夺天工的艺术品。

时值涨潮时分，海面并不平静，忽然有个稍大些的浪头打来，Eduardo还没做反应，Sean就眼疾手快地护住他，在海水没过他们头顶的刹那，抱住Eduardo的腰，帮他浮出水面呼吸。  
Eduardo只是看着他笑，棕色的眸子里是全然的安心和暖意，Sean在那个瞬间意识到了，对于人鱼而言再自然不过的一个邀请，对于人类来说，却是全然信任的交托。  
Sean再次找到了人类的唇，情不自禁又水到渠成。  
Eduardo自然地放松牙关任Sean掠夺，人鱼湿软的嘴唇覆上他的，灵巧的舌搔刮过他的上颚，他愣神了片刻，直到开始感到窒息，才想起要用鼻子吸气。  
呼吸间全是海洋的气味，清新、冷冽，亦带一丝腥咸。  
难以言喻的热意再次袭上全身，并且比之前更为暴烈。  
Sean似乎早就察觉到人类的难言之隐，不由分说地捉住人类环住他脖子的右手，引导着他抚弄上自己的鱼尾，鳞片的纹理硌在人类的指腹，引起人类些许敏感的轻颤。  
随后，他的双眼狡黠地微眯，把Eduardo的手引向他腹腔下方的一条裂缝，一根原本蛰伏的柱体正探出裂缝，蠢蠢欲动。  
Eduardo立时明白了自己碰到了什么，双颊腾地通红。  
Sean脸上坏坏的笑容更加明显，挺了挺尾部，把自己往Eduardo的手掌中送，“你之前说过，做为人类的我，‘那个’很大，但我当时并没有概念，那感觉很奇怪，我完全不了解人类的机理，但是现在……这个，才是我熟悉的……体会一下，和我做人类的时候，有什么区别吗？”  
Eduardo的脸烧得滚烫，可竟然认真思考起了Sean的问题，最后还低着头、用几不可闻的声音作答：“好像……好像是差不多的……”  
Eduardo的反应让Sean惊喜又自得，他得寸进尺地在Eduardo的拳心磨蹭着他的欲望，在水流之下滑脱后，直接箍住Eduardo的腰臀部，将欲望挤进了他的腿根。  
Eduardo看不见水下发生了什么，可感官却与此同时变得更加敏感，触觉加上想象给他带来的震撼比亲眼所见更深十倍，他的呼吸急促起来，顺从地回抱住Sean，把脸埋进了他的脖颈，而两颊的高热甚至把人鱼烫得瑟缩了一下。  
似乎周身环绕已经不是冰凉的海水，而是被具象化的欲望——炽热、汹涌，无论他是否愿意随波逐流，都会随时在下一秒将他带走，让他完完全全地被裹挟其中，忘掉其他一切的一切。  
而Eduardo选择坦诚。他的胯部也紧贴住了人鱼的鱼尾，胀痛的性器隔着泳裤的布料，在人鱼冰凉光滑的鳞片上求得一丝疏解。  
“Sean……我难受……告诉我该怎么做……”这是全然陌生的体验，Eduardo索性抛却了最后的矜持，直言向他的人鱼求救。  
“交给我。”Sean没有给太过繁琐的答案，选择用行动直接作答。他没有再戏弄他的人类，不忍心再Eduardo脸上看见一丝一毫地隐忍，一手从Eduardo泳裤的边缘探进，准确地按压起他已然造访过若干次的穴口。  
海水涌入的冰凉感让Eduardo微微颤抖，可前端的欲望却越发昂扬火热，禁锢在布料中得不到释放，让他小声呻吟起来。  
Sean对这种布料不甚熟悉，但凭它正勒着自己手的感觉，就觉得Eduardo现在绝不会好受。他抽出手，正打算把泳裤从Eduardo身上剥下来，却遭到了Eduardo虚弱的抵抗。  
“你……别在这里……你是不是会随手扔海里去……”  
Sean这时候的理智还算清醒，发现这样等回了船上是有点尴尬，于是抱起Eduardo，快速向最近的一处礁石游去。  
三下五除二地把Eduardo褪下的泳裤扔上礁石，Sean选择自己用脊背抵住粗糙的石头，而依旧把Eduardo托抱在水中，伸出手臂抬起他的膝弯，手指娴熟地滑向那处开始了扩张，同时安抚地吮吻着Eduardo的肩膀。  
Eduardo的放松加上海水的润滑让穴口很快变得松软，Sean转而抽出手指，固定住Eduardo的腰，挺起鱼尾，将欲望埋入Eduardo的体内。  
由于之前采取过类似的姿势，Eduardo并没有太多不适，只是由于突如其来的异物感闷哼了一声。  
“Sean……”Eduardo轻声叫了人鱼的名字，意味不明，或许只是想在全然陌生的环境中寻得一丝安全感。  
Eduardo隐隐有些明白了Sean在变成人类的第一晚诸般扭捏和稚拙的表现，并非因为Sean不精于此道（活过了七百年的人鱼在他们之后的若干次情事中已经证明，事实恰恰相反），而只是因为还不习惯新的环境，乃至人类的身体。  
而现在，则轮到Sean带他去探寻他从未体验过，甚至从未想象过的领域。  
Sean挺动着他的鱼尾，而Eduardo渐渐也开始学会利用海水的浮力迎合Sean的动作，熟悉的快感从体内生发，沿着尾椎，直通到四肢百骸。  
Eduardo已然开始享受，Sean却突然中断了节奏，失序的呼吸昭示着他自己也为突然的暂停而感到不适。但他迎向Eduardo已有些迷蒙的双眼，故作神秘地问了个莫名的问题：“相信我吗？”  
Eduardo几乎是用鼻音哼出了一句“明知故问”。  
已经是今晚的第若干次，Sean的脸上又现了狡黠，短短地给Eduardo一个指令“深吸口气，然后憋住”。  
Eduardo甚至都没问为什么，在他照做完毕之后，Sean毫无警示地，抱着他的人类没入了海水中。  
随着鱼尾的游动，性器在体内的突然戳刺让Eduardo差点下意识地张开口鼻呛了口水，不过还是及时控制住了。  
Eduardo抱紧Sean的身体，下身以最为紧密的方式相连，人鱼带着人类在浅海之中游弋，Eduardo错觉他自己也成了一条鱼，由着再自然不过的本能交尾。  
Sean自如地在海水中浮潜，唇舌抚过Eduardo的肩颈，最终停留在他的胸膛，张口轻咬人类的乳粒。  
Eduardo尝试在水中睁开眼睛，发现在夜晚的海水中横竖无法失误，便也放弃般地闭上，鼓膜被些微的水压压迫，冰凉的海水加上Sean的舔弄是双重的刺激，只怕再多出少许一点点的快感，他就再也无法闭住气。  
大概两分钟过后，察觉人类的气息快要罄尽，Sean倾身向前，捕捉到Eduardo的嘴唇，为他渡上自己的空气，然后抱住他重新浮出海面。  
重力的微妙改变和瞬间的缺氧让Eduardo毫无预兆地射了出来，Sean一边亲吻着短暂失神的Eduardo，重新倚上那块礁石，加快了动作，在Eduardo感到明显不适前，也埋在Eduardo体内到达了顶点。  
Sean小心翼翼地退出Eduardo的身体，一人一鱼相互依偎着平复呼吸。  
整场情事完全被Sean引导、处于下风的Eduardo，在此刻虽然依然满脸绯红，但还是轻笑着开了口，决心装一下酷挽回一下颜面：“嘿，体验很新奇，值了。”  
Sean欣赏者Eduardo餍足又有些羞怯的笑容，忍不住在Eduardo的脸颊上亲了又亲。  
“你知道吗，Fanning曾经还跟我说过，‘没有人类会对人鱼产生欲望的，谁想要一条鱼呢’，看来他大错特错了。”  
Eduardo哼了一声表示抗议，“或许有人应该跟你普及一下，以人类的标准，在上完床以后提及一个关系复杂暧昧的第三人，是非常不明智的做法。”  
Sean从善如流地认了错，继续在Eduardo的脸颊、下巴、嘴唇上连续地印下亲吻，内心被快乐胀满：Eduardo不在乎他是条鱼，就算他成这样了，Eduardo还是要他。

突然，Sean感觉下身一沉，他赶紧推开Eduardo，确保Eduardo抓牢了礁石，不会滑进水中，然后自己本能地抓住面前的礁石，并且双臂用力向上攀，和那股莫名让自己下沉的引力斗争。  
而当Sean脱离了水面、有些疲惫地横躺在礁石上时，发现自己的下半身赫然又是一双人类的腿，哪里还有鱼尾的踪迹？  
Eduardo也在第一时间发现了Sean的变化，惊喜而不解地叫了他的名字，“Sean？”  
Sean在第一时间说出了他的推论：“我想我们破解了Fanning的魔法——其实还是古老的办法，证明人类真爱着这条人鱼，只是我猜测因为我变过一次人，所以第二次需要更加强效一点的办法。其实，我听说有些人鱼，本身就把上岸的条件理解为一定要先发生身体关系。”  
Eduardo无意印证Sean的结论的正误——或者说，眼前所见本身已经是最好的印证，他只顾自己也爬上礁石，趴在他身上送上亲吻。  
“只是这个……”Sean顺手拿过Eduardo的泳裤，没过半分钟又失了正经，“早知道我们就不要操心这个了，反正至少有一个人还是得一丝不挂地回去。”


End file.
